GoalServe
GoalServe Parsing Main Stats/Notification/Lineup Feeds: a) All Current Fixtures: /commentaries/1.xml b) Current Premier League Fixtures: /commentaries/1204.xml The number in the URL (1204) is the League ID which can be found in the XML. Some examples of League IDs are: - Champions League = 1005 - Europa League = 1007 - Premier League = 1204 - La Liga = 1339 - Bundesliga = 1229 - Serie A = 1269 - Ligue 1 = 1221 - FA Cup = 1198 - Carabao Cup (English League Cup) = 1199 - Championship = 1205 For all other League IDs, please check the main feed or sharepoint.. List of Commentary Feeds: The commentary's are in another feed that is similar to the Main Stats/Notification/Lineup feeds but instead of League ID, they use a shorter name/country name of the League. Some examples are listed below: - Premier League = commentaries/epl.xml - Champions League = commentaries/champleague.xml - Europa League = commentaries/europaleague.xml - La Liga = commentaries/spain.xml - Scottish Prem = commentaries/scotland.xml SUCCESS CRITERIA for Apps/Data Before you start anything, you MUST have checked Digital Ocean and load up the GoalServe Feeds to ensure that they are running and we have no CRITICAL ERRORS. 1/ Lineups a) 60 Minutes + Lineup Notification YES - Lineup Appears correctly on the App with a notification! NO - Compare Lineup/Subs on App to Golden Source (Usually Official Clubs Twitter) - Check Data from XML files listed below (Listed Above): - Go back to Timur if the Lineups on the XML are wrong/not appearing 2/ Commentary a) Check the Apps 5 minutes into the game and compare it to the feed (Listed Above) YES - All commentaries working according to the XML feed. NO - Check the IDs of each of the Commentaries on the XML next to each commentary. They should be in the correct order. - Determine whether this is a DATA or a SOFTWARE issue. - If this is a SOFTWARE issue, then determine whether it is an issue with ALL PARSING or just the COMMENTARY'S parsing. - Check the SCHEDULER LOGS on the ADMIN PANEL to see if the Queue is too big which could mean that we need to add more Handlers. b) Check this every 15 minutes whilst comparing it to the feed to ensure that the commentary stays up throughout the match. 3/ Summary/Notifications a) In order to check Notifications, you must have your Notifications ON in Settings as well as Ringer/Volume for the sounds. b) Each Notification event (Lineup, Kick-Off, Goal, Penalties, Red Card, Half-Time and Full Time) should have the correct Data, Icon and Sound. c) Summary page is exactly the same which has icons and minutes for each MAJOR EVENT that happens in the game. YES - All Data/Notifications are working perfectly! NO - Check the XML Data under the of the matches to confirm it this is a SOFTWARE or DATA issue. (Screenshot of tag that can be used. (Screenshot below) Feed: /commentaries/1.xml - Check the tag and ensure that they follow the same order. They should go up by 1 each time. (i.e. 346, 347, 348) after every event. 4/ Match Stats YES a) In order to check Match Stats, these need to be compared to the Stats in the GoalServe main feeds. YES - All Match Stats working perfectly! NO - Look under the tag in the main GoalServe feeds to find all of the Match Stats that appear on our app. - Check this every 15 minutes whilst comparing it to the feed to ensure that the match stats stay up throughout the match. - Keep on checking this to ensure that this CACHING ISSUE where the stats randomly change dosen't happen. b) Test this with WIFI and 4G data to ensure that the Stats and the apps are running fine on both.